Tornadoes of 2025 (SilentShadow87)
This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 2025. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also appear regularly in neighboring southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer season, and somewhat regularly in Europe, Asia, and Australia. There were 1,032 tornadoes confirmed in the United States in 2025, of which 1,037 were confirmed. 91 fatalities have been confirmed worldwide in 2023: 79 in the United States, 11 in India, and one in Poland. Synopsis December of 2024 saw significantly above-average tornadic activity. 86 tornadoes were confirmed during the month, including an EF4 tornado which caused 3 deaths in Monroe County, Mississippi on December 10. By contrast, January of 2025 was very inactive, with only four tornadoes confirmed during the space of the month due to a combination of extremely cold air present over most of eastern North America and very little humidity present in the central areas of the continent. Tornadic activity in February was similarly well below-average, with nine tornadoes confirmed during the month, all of which were rated EF0. Beginning in March, tornadic activity increased dramatically. A small but damaging outbreak occurred in the Florida Panhandle and southern Georgia on March 2, producing 23 tornadoes including four which were rated EF2. No fatalities or serious injuries occurred during this outbreak. A larger outbreak affected the Carolinas and Virginia on March 10, producing 37 tornadoes, including the first of the year to be rated EF3; one person was killed during this outbreak. On March 22, a large but weak tornado outbreak produced 63 tornadoes in Illinois and eastern Iowa. A total of 131 tornadoes were confirmed in the United States in March. April saw near-average numbers of tornadoes in the United States. A damaging outbreak affected the Southeastern states from April 1 to April 3, producing a destructive EF4-rated tornado which killed two people on April 1 along with five EF3-rated tornadoes over the course of the outbreak. The second and third week of April were quiet, but on April 20 a potent storm complex developed over Oklahoma and northern Texas, producing 44 tornadoes including six which were rated EF2. The storm complex produced an additional seven tornadoes in Kentucky and Tennessee on April 21. 143 tornadoes were confirmed in the United States in April. = Events = January Four tornadoes were reported in the United States in January, all of which were confirmed. February 13 tornadoes were reported in the United States in February, nine of which were confirmed. March March 2 A small but damaging localized outbreak occurred in the Florida Panhandle and southern Georgia in the afternoon of March 2. The outbreak was produced by an intense squall line which tracked eastward from western Alabama beginning in the late morning hours. The Storm Prediction Center had issued an enhanced risk of severe weather for March 2, with a 30% hatched risk of damaging winds and a 5% risk of tornadoes. The first notable tornado of the outbreak touched down near Boykin, Georgia at 2:41 pm EST and produced EF2-level damage, injuring one person. A second EF2 tornado touched down near Bell, Florida at 3:36 pm and produced considerable damage to the town. Six people were injured in this tornado. Another EF2 tornado cut through rural areas near Hampton, Florida at around 4:45 pm, critically injuring two people in a farmhouse that was mostly demolished. The fourth and final significant tornado of the outbreak was a long-tracked EF2 tornado which touched down at 6:04 pm. The tornado struck the towns of Naylor and Du Pont, Georgia, inflicting "borderline EF3" damage in rural areas, and remaining on the ground for 47 miles. By the late evening of March 2, the squall line had mostly moved over the Atlantic Ocean. The outbreak produced a total of 28 reported tornadoes, 23 of which were confirmed. March 10 March 22 April Category:Tornadoes